


Homecoming

by Melusine6619



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine6619/pseuds/Melusine6619
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando returns home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for silvan_lady.

Incoherent words spilled from Orlando’s lips, the heat of Viggo’s gaze pinning him more effectively than the body moving above him. His own hands tightened their hold. It was like this when they reunited after a separation, the need to reclaim and to be possessed driving them both.

He’d told Viggo not to wait up, that he would be late, but when he’d let himself into the house he’d been pressed against a wall and kissed senseless.

Now, flat on his back, sweat pooling on his sensitized skin, Orlando shouted Viggo’s name, marking him in return.

Orlando loved coming home.

finis


End file.
